Twist Of Fate's Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Matt Hardy and Lita have been together for months, when early one February morning, Matt finds out that Lita's apparently been seeing Edge behind his back. Lita swears she's innocent, leaving Jeff to help his big brother calm down and see the truth. Matt/Lita! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. On the anniversary of my father's death 14 years ago today, I thought I'd spread a little cheer with this one-shot. It's based somewhat on Matt Hardy's reenactment of his breakup with Lita, only this is an AU to a degree as it doesn't occur. Enjoy it guys!_

February 22, 2005

Matt Hardy was in bed with his girlfriend, just waking up and ready to greet the day. The sun was shining and so was his smile as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend Amy Dumas or "Lita" which most people knew her as.

Jeff Hardy, Matt's younger brother was asleep in his room, totally unaware of the trauma his big brother was about to go through..

Matt woke Lita up softly, kissing her on the forehead.

Lita giggled softly as she opened her eyes. "Hey Mattie."

"How'd you sleep baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I slept great, especially cuz you were with me." Lita smiled shyly.

Matt gave Lita a soft kiss on her lips as a sweet response.

Lita giggled, blushing. She always loved how sweet Matt was to her.

Matt cleared his throat, "I'm going to the kitchen, get something to drink," He said, not liking how dry his throat was at the moment.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be waiting here for you." Lita replied sweetly.

Matt got up, and went to the kitchen just to get a glass of water when he saw Lita's cellphone lying on the table blinking a green envelope on the screen signalling that she had some new messages.

Lita shifted a little in bed, awaiting Matt.

Out of curiousity Matt scrolled through the messages of Lita's phone but one thing in particular caught his eye, "Adam?" He said, knowing just who that was, Adam Copeland, also known as Edge.

Matt clicked to play the message and it said 'Amy, I miss you, I can't sleep at night if I know your not gonna be with me, I love you...'

Matt reeled his head back in confusion, "What the hell is Adam thinking?" He said, not believing his friend and fellow WWE employee meant that. He did glance over his shoulder at Amy however, wondering how that text of all texts entered her phone but he stayed cool and scrolled some more, hoping to find a text conversation.

There was a short text which mentioned them having fun a few weeks ago.

Matt got his glass of water and left the kitchen with Lita's phone in hand, making a path to their bedroom.

Lita laid back on her pillow, closing her eyes.

"Amy," He said, controlling the anger in his voice, keeping a grip on the phone.

Lita opened her eyes. "Mm? What is it baby?"

"You had some messages on your phone, some of them were from Adam," He said, letting her know just what he saw as well as being curious on what her response would be.

"Matt...it...its not what you think." Lita stammered, trying to figuratively backpedal.

"And one of those messages were about you and Edge hooking up a couple of weeks back." He said, anger growing in his voice.

"Adam you idiot..." Lita groaned.

"I didn't want to believe it. We've been dating for years and you do this shit to me? You cheat on me?!" Matt growled.

"Matt, I was drunk off my ass!" Amy protested.

"I'd buy that shit if it was just that one message but apparently Adam can't get enough of you." Matt stated, reading the last text that he sent Amy, "Amy, I miss you, I can't sleep at night if I know your not gonna be with me, I love you." He growled.

"Matt..ya gotta believe me." Lita pleaded.

"Why should I after I found TWO messages on your phone? Hell for all I know you could've been cheating on me for months before this!" Matt said, anger fueling him, "Give me a reason to why I should believe you now?" The elder Hardy growled.

Jeff groaned. "Jesus Matt.." He grumbled as he got out of bed, stumbling for his big brother's room, still half-asleep.

"Because I love you baby." Lita protested.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me." Matt said, sighing in exasperation. "I don't know who I'm more pissed off at, Adam or you Amy." He growled softly.

"Matt for god's sake man..." Jeff groaned, stumbling into his brother's room.

"Jeff, sorry to wake you." He said, quieting down just for a moment. The last thing Matt wanted to do was piss off Jeff.

"What the heck's going on man? Hey Amy." He said, giving her a wave and the classic Hardyz hand signal to which she shyly returned.

"Read this man," Matt said, handing Lita's phone to Jeff, right in the messages section, "Read the first two messages, they can explain just what the hell is going on."

Jeff tiredly scanned them. "Now Matt I know your upset and you should be.. but.. come with me in my room so we can talk privately all right?"

As much as Matt wanted to chew his so-called "girlfriend" out he trusted his younger brother and said a simple, "Okay." in agreement.

Jeff led his brother to his room. "All right, break it down to me man."

"Alright. All I did was check Amy's phone a few minutes ago because she had a new message from Adam." He said, telling Jeff just how all the uproar happened.

"Go on. What else did he say?" Jeff asked.

"The first message I read was that he misses Amy and that he can't sleep at night without her and that he loves her."

"All right now calm down. What did Amy say?" Jeff queried.

"Well I found out she had a whole text conversation with him too, that's what got me pissed." Matt explained.

"What's it say, read it cuz I can barely see." He chuckled sheepishly.

Matt explained word for word everything he read in the text converstation, right down to the parts of their meetings and how much fun they had together, all behind Matt's back.

"Matt, no offense bud, but did you get Amy's side?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Not really." Matt admitted. His anger had kept Lita humbled, not letting her give her side in it.

"Give Amy a chance to explain man, shes a good woman, I'm sure she has a reason." Jeff reassured.

"Okay, fine." He said, willing to hear his brother out. "Thanks for the talk man." Matt replied, grateful for Jeff's help.

"Sure, if you need more help, you know where to find me." Jeff teased.

Matt laughed, smiling at Jeff before leaving the room, his mind clear.

Lita remained in bed, looking nervous.

"Let's talk about this." Matt said as he returned into the room, sitting down on the bed, looking at Lita.

"O..Okay." Lita answered, naturally nervous.

"Now, tell me...why did you do this Amy?" Matt asked, wanting to hear Lita speak now

"Well I told you, I was drunk the first time. Adam and I went to a bar after a show and we both got drunk off our asses, and before we knew it, we were wrapped up in bed together. The last thing I remember is waking up in bed with Adam." Lita explained.

Matt had calmed down to the point where he understood Lita. She wasn't in her normal state of mind when she slept with Adam and it was clear she regretted it but that was only one problem, the text messages had to be dealt with next. "Okay, I understand that but what about the text messages you two sent each other?" Matt asked gently.

"We were still kind of drunk when we sent them. I'm so sorry baby...I don't deserve you.." Lita whimpered.

Matt held Lita's hands, not wanting to see her cry. "Amy...listen I know you were drunk, you weren't thinking straight when you cheated on me which is why I'm not mad at you anymore, you weren't yourself."

"Your...not?" Lita asked softly.

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore." Matt answered sweetly. He knew Amy was truly faithful to him.

"But...what about Adam? He's your best friend." She asked gently.

"I'll deal with him but you're the one who's innocent baby, I can't be mad at you anymore." Matt answered lovingly.

"Let me call him." Lita spoke up, not wanting Matt to be at odds with Adam over her.

"Aright baby." Matt nodded. He only recently calmed down, but he had no problem having Amy call Adam for him.

Lita took her cell from Matt and dialed Adam's number.

In another room in the same hotel Edge was wide awake, watching some TV when he saw Lita's number appear on his phone. He smiled, picking it up, "Hello Amy."

"Hey Adam." She greeted sweetly.

"I've been waiting on you to call me." Adam said with happiness. "Whats up babe?" He asked cheerily.

Lita visibly cringed, deciding to be gentle with Adam, who probably didn't know she was with Matt or that he'd forgotten. "We need to talk about the other night."

"Ah so you got my text," Edge said with a smile, not knowing what Lita had on her mind.

"Adam, we were drunk." Lita answered in a soft but blunt tone.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't have real feelings for you." Edge replied sweetly.

"Adam, your sweet, you really are, but...we can't be together. I'm with Matt. I'm sorry Addy, please don't be upset." Lita answered softly.

"But I don't understand, yes I know we were drunk but I want to be with you. I thought you broke up with Matt or he broke up with you was the reason you called me." Edge answered.

"No I called because I didn't want him Twist Of Fateing you into next year." Amy laughed softly.

"Thank goodness for that." Adam laughed softly, "But are you sure you want to be with him though?"

"Yeah, sorry Adam. You'll find someone." She assured sweetly.

As much as Adam wanted to be with her the last thing he wanted was to get her mad at him, besides he knew how young and good he looked, "I know I will." he said with confidence.

"Talk to you later Adam." She smiled.

"Goodbye Amy." He said with a friendly tone in his voice.

Amy cheerfully hung up.

"So I guess everything was good with the call?" Matt asked.

"Yep, its all good baby." Lita giggled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Matt smiled.

Amy giggled, kissing his cheek.

Matt smiled, taking it a step further as he kissed her on the lips.

"Love you baby." She smiled back, returning the kiss.

"Love you too," Matt smiled, his hands running up and down her back.

Jeff had peeked his head in and smiled as he saw them embracing once more. '_Peace at last..'_ He thought.

Matt lowered Lita down to the bed with him, planning on spending some intimate time with his girlfriend, the love of his life, Amy Dumas, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

The End!


End file.
